


Prefiero ser su amante

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: En algún momento entre risas y bromas, Thor y Clint habían terminado armando un karaoke por lo que esta extraña y peculiar familia disfrutaba del ridículo espectáculo entre carcajadas. Tony continuaba pavoneándose en su "escenario" mientras vocalizaba, a sabiendas de la siguiente estrofa se plantó en una pose sensual y miró directa y descaradamente a Sharon con una sonrisa felina en el rostro...Inspirado en la canción "Prefiero ser su amante" de María José
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. Prefiero ser su amante

La última misión había sido un éxito rotundo, motivo por el cual como ya era costumbre después de una tarea de alto perfil, el gran Tony Stark ofrecía una fiesta en la Torre de los Vengadores, la velada había sido agradable entre rondas de alcohol, vítores y decenas de brindis pero ahora se encontraban en aquella sala sólo los miembros del equipo así como sus más allegados por lo que a parecer del moreno, la noche tendría el final perfecto. En algún momento entre risas y bromas Thor y Clint habían terminado armando un karaoke por lo que esta extraña y peculiar familia disfrutaba del ridículo espectáculo entre carcajadas, sobretodo Steve que por fin parecía dispuesto a relajarse y dejar ir el estrés de todos los meses anteriores.

Cuando la bonita risa del rubio inundó la sala los ojos del castaño volaron de inmediato hacia el otro maravillándose con lo perfecto que era aquel perfil de ascendencia irlandesa, de lo hermosas que eran aquellas arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos y mejillas cuando reía y sobretodo de lo enamorado que estaba de esa sonrisa. Su mente se sumergió en su limbo personal, admirando y deseando a aquel hombre que reía tan feliz con su mujer en brazos: Sharon Carter, ah, la pobre e ingenua Sharon Carter ¿Podría esa mujer soportar la verdad?

-¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Sam sacándole de sus cavilaciones

-¿Qué tal Steve?- intervino Tony sonriendo- Anda Cap, deléitanos…

-Yo no canto- murmuró el hombre con un ligero sonrojo al ser tomado desprevenido y con la mirada fija en Tony

-Vamos museo, ¿Por qué no cantas algo para tu amor?- susurró con sonrisa felina antes de dar un trago a su Martini

-Eso sería algo lindo Steve. Nunca te he escuchado cantar mi amor- dijo Sharon mirándole cariñosamente

-¿En serio?- Tony sonrió más ampliamente. “ _Yo solo cantaría para el amor de mi vida”_ le había dicho el hombre en una ocasión- Es una pena, estoy seguro que el Cap debe tener una muy hermosa voz…

-No lo creo- interrumpió Steve sin dejar de ver al moreno- Lo lamento pero no sé cantar, querida

-Una lástima- murmuró la rubia

-Una verdadera lástima- coincidió Tony recordando la suave y varonil voz del ojiazul en suaves susurros a su oído “ _Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go, you have made my life complete and I love you so…”_

***** Flashback************

-Yo… yo no puedo entender como es tan idiota- murmuró Tony

-Debe ser difícil para él notarlo Tones- contestó Rhodey

-Osea, termine con Pep por ese imbécil y ¡Sigue sin notarlo! ¿Qué me hace falta? ¿Un letrero de neón?- dijo exasperado

-Tal vez…

-No- le interrumpió- Mírame a los ojos y dime que nadie en el equipo lo ha notado…

-Yo…- el coronel suspiró- Todos lo saben en algún punto y es obvio que él también siente algo por ti también

-¿Si? ¿Entonces por qué se va a casar con Sharon Carter?- cuestionó con dolor en el pecho

***********************Fin flashback****************

-¿Saben qué? Yo los voy a deleitar con mi maravillosa y perfecta voz- declaró el genio poniéndose de pie y se pavoneó hacia el centro de la sala

-¿Qué cantaras amigo?- cuestionó Thor sonriendo ampliamente

-Mmmm… veamos ¡Ya sé!- movió los dedos hábilmente en la pantalla táctil y puso la melodía deseada

El ritmo electrónico y moderno comenzó con fuerza llenando la estancia, muchos le aplaudieron poniéndose de pie y le animaron con vítores mientras movía las caderas al compás pero tres rostros eran completamente diferentes: Natasha negaba despacio viéndole con desaprobación, Steve estaba helado con el ceño fruncido y mirada penetrante y después Sharon Carter… ¡Dios! Daría lo que sea por poder ver en cámara lenta como la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro mientras el entendimiento por fin caía sobre ella mientras el castaño comenzaba con su show…

“Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa  
Y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas  
Tu papel es el de ser esa mujer que él se cansó de ver  
Que ya no toca más, que ya no quiere más…”

Tony Stark sonreía con ganas mientras cantaba, Sharon llevaba semanas paseándose por las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D. y la misma Torre de los Vengadores, era evidente que estaba intentando marcar territorio, presumiendo sus bellísimos anillos y hablando de su maravilloso marido así que le siguió el juego, comenzó a vestir sólo la ropa que sabía volvía loco al ojiazul, comenzó a usar su cabello desordenado porque el rubio decía que “le recordaba a como lucía después del sexo”, incluso utilizaba a diario la colonia de Steve y no, no era que usara la misma colonia que usaba el líder de su equipo, sino que era literalmente de Steve porque la había hurtado descaradamente la última vez que estuvo en la casa de los Rogers.

“… En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión  
Sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela, soy  
La que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
Por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante…”

Tony en ocasiones sentía lástima por ella, la pobre no tenía ni idea de la farsa que era su matrimonio desde el inicio mismo.

*******************Flashback*******************

Tony se encontraba en el que sería el hogar de los Rogers, ellos habían regresado de su corta luna de miel y el genio era ahora el encargado de la seguridad de la pintoresca casita

-Te lo agradezco de verdad Tony- murmuró el rubio tendiéndole una soda

-Si bueno, nadie es mejor que yo para esto…- contestó tomando la bebida para continuar con su trabajo- Si tú eres vulnerable todo el equipo lo es…

-Tony ¿Estas molesto por algo?- cuestionó con el ceño fruncido

-Para nada Capipaleta- dijo con evidente sarcasmo

-Tony…

-La verdad tenía una cita con una despampanante rubia pero heme aquí- mintió y de inmediato notó la molestia en el otro quien se tensó por completo

-¿Un acostón es más importante que un miembro del equipo?- siseó molesto

-No lo sé… ¿Sharon fue más importante que yo, no?- contraatacó con voz fría y mirándoles de frente. Ya estaba harto de aparentar

-¿Qué? Tony…

-Vamos no te hagas el imbécil conmigo, ambos sabemos lo que pasó- siseó molesto consigo mismo al sentir que lágrimas intentaban salir- Yo estaba ebrio pero recuerdo que te dije cuanto te admiraba y te besé ¡Dios que beso! Pero saliste corriendo y poco después ya estabas saliendo con Sharon…

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que sí, idiota.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¿Para qué? Me rechazaste…

-Estabas ebrio Tony- le interrumpió- No habría sido correcto y yo pensé que tú no…

-¿Qué no qué? ¿Qué no lo decía en serio?- gritó furioso- ¡Carajo Steve! ¡Sólo borracho me atrevía a decírtelo! Pero ahora de nada vale porque tú estás casado y yo me tengo que tragar estos malditos celos que me dan cada que…

El castaño no pudo continuar con su diatriba pues un par de labios se estamparon contra los suyos, las toscas manos del súper soldado le estrecharon fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas se enredaban en una batalla salvaje y violenta. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente era del hecho que estaba siendo tomado de manera lenta y pasional por Steve en la bonita cama tan nueva como el matrimonio Rogers.

********Fin flashback*********

Tony continuaba pavoneándose en su “escenario” mientras vocalizaba, a sabiendas de la siguiente estrofa se plantó en una pose sensual y miró directa y descaradamente a Sharon con una sonrisa felina en el rostro

“… La intuición no se equivoca cuando sientes celos  
No estás loca, hoy entérate, yo soy la otra…”

¡Ah! Que gran satisfacción sintió el moreno al ver flaquear levemente la fachada de la mujer que fingía disfrutar del espectáculo, Tony sabía que sus acciones tendrían repercusiones pero en ese momento no le interesó, continuó bailando y moviéndose e incluso puso de pie a Bruce para que cantara con él

“… El de ti ya está aburrido y a mí me persigue como  
Un niño, soy un dulce que, siempre le sabe bien

En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión  
Sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela, soy  
La que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
Por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante…”

Decenas de candentes recuerdos llegaban a la mente del multimillonario, todos y cada uno mostrando facetas de su amado rubio que nadie conocería jamás, momentos que grababan en sus almas el amor inconmensurable que se tenían.

**************************Flashback******************

Steve y Tony eran una maraña de miembros que se aferraban al cuerpo del otro, el sudor perlaba sus pieles y el aire estaba viciado por el aroma del sexo

-Carajo… Steve, más… más rápido amor- gemía el moreno debajo del musculoso cuerpo

-Ah sí… Tony, me vengo- gruñía el mayor embistiéndole cual bestia

-¡Oh sí! Steve… ¡Steve!- la espalda del castaño se arqueó de placer mientras sentía el orgasmo golpearle con violencia

-¡Tony!- gimió el rubio con fuerza y apretó las mandíbulas al sentir su miembro ser ordeñado en las entrañas del menor

Se quedaron en silencio con la respiración entrecortada, simplemente llenándose de la presencia del otro, deseando alargar aquel momento hasta la eternidad

-Te extrañé tanto- susurró Steve contra la suave piel de su cuello mientras depositaba ligeros besos

-Y yo a ti beloved- contestó paseando los dedos por los enmarañados cabellos dorados de su amante

-Vi las noticias- murmuró el mayor como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Algo interesante?- cuestionó fingiendo ignorar lo que el rubio pretendía decir

-¿Stephen Strange?- gruñó levemente contra su cuello antes de incorporarse para mirarle a los ojos

-Un viejo conocido que encontré en una gala de beneficencia mientras tú y tu esposa estaban en misión ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estás celoso beloved?- contestó como si nada

-Sí y mucho. No me gustó como te miraba- siseó

-Bueno, la verdad no sé cómo me miraba porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti…

Le besó lenta y concienzudamente mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, el cuerpo perfecto del mayor quedó bajo el suyo y lo recorrió suavemente con las yemas de los dedos mientras se colocaba entre aquellas torneadas piernas

-Hazlo- exigió el rubio aferrándose a su hombros

-Tan ansioso- susurró Tony mientras se adentraba en el cálido interior de su amado

-Ahhh si- gimió Steve arqueando la espalda

-Te amo tanto- declaró Tony besándole de nuevo y comenzó con certeras embestidas

El mayor gemía con fuerza y sin control alguno pidiendo más, con los ojos anegados con lágrimas del más exquisito placer, entregándole al genio su lado más vulnerable, aquel que ni su esposa conocía.

***************Fin del flashback****************

“… Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión  
Sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela, soy  
La que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina  
Por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante,

Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión  
Sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela

Su amante, su amante, soy yo”

La última estrofa terminó y todos aplaudieron al castaño quien hizo burlescas reverencias entre sonrisas y guiños coquetos, manteniendo a la mayoría del equipo ajeno a la tensión que se generaba en el ambiente.

Carter seguía quieta con una sonrisa forzada peros sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas delataban su sentir, la mujer estaba a punto de desmoronarse y el castaño lo disfrutaba. La tonta creyó que su rival era Romanoff, había presumido frente a la pelirroja en un intento de que viera su felicidad y desistiera de ver al rubio, porque por más que quiso engañarse llegó un momento en que la infidelidad de su marido fue más que evidente, Steve ya no la tocaba e incluso en ocasiones ya no dormía con ella y aun así eran cada vez más evidentes las marcas de rasguños y mordidas en su cuerpo.

Tony había decidido que si la mujer quería presumir ser la flamante esposa del Capitán América tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo pero entonces tenía que aprender a vivir con su cruda realidad, porque el castaño no quería que se separaran ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabía que Steve no se divorciaría, no lo haría porque sentía tener aquel deber moral con su esposa pero también sabía que cualquier cariño o deseo de formar una familia con ella habían muerto en el momento que él le había susurrado aquel primer te amo entre las sábanas que compartía con la rubia, así que si ellos después de esta noche continuaban como pareja o se separaban sería completamente decisión de ella.

La atención del castaño se centró entonces en el dueño de sus suspiros quien le miraba con furia gélida y Tony se estremeció de anticipación pues conocía esa furia y ya había sido víctima de ellas en bastantes ocasiones anteriormente, sin embargo no la temía sino al contrario, la esperaba ansioso porque significaba que su Steve le reprendería y castigaría de la única forma efectiva que conocía: Sometiéndole a sus más bajos instintos, doblegándole a su voluntad y quebrantando sus límites obligándole a suplicar cual perra en celo, dándole tan crudo y rudo que le costaría caminar correctamente por días.

Sí, Tony no necesitaba que el matrimonio Rogers se separara ni lo deseaba, su vida como el amante era perfecta pues sabía que al final de la noche, la brillante luna encontraría a Sharon Carter llorando en su “hogar” y a Steve y a él haciendo el amor cual posesos. Era consciente de que no importaba el título que le dieran en la vida del rubio, novio, prometido, esposo o amante, él y sólo él era y siempre sería el único dueño del corazón de Steven Grant Rogers.

**FIN**


	2. Love me tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en la canción "Love me tender" de Elvis Presley

Steve se encontraba sentado en las penumbras de aquella habitación qué horas antes fue testigo de su lujuria y salvajismo, en la cama frente a él se encontraba un Tony dormido y completamente exhausto. El rubio suspiró con fuerza colocando el codo sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y recargo la barbilla en la palma de su mano analizando su situación…

_*** Flashback***_

_Sharon estaba hecha una furia, se había mantenido tranquila y con dignidad en la torre mientras salían alegando cansancio pero una vez en su casa entró azotando todo a su paso hasta llegar a la sala_

_-¡Tony Stark!- gritó la mujer- De todas las personas posibles tenías que engañarme con él… ¿Cómo me has hecho esto Steve? Te he dado todo de mí…_

_-Lo lamento- contestó el rubio mirándola con pesar_

_-¿Es lo único que dirás?_

_-No hay nada más que decir, lo hice y no tengo excusa alguna…_

_-Soy tu esposa Steve…_

_-Lo sé_

_-¿Desde cuándo…?_

_-¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?- musitó Steve con voz calma- Sharon, fui un imbécil y lamento haberte hecho esto, no te lo mereces…_

_-Tienes razón, no lo merezco y no quiero saber desde cuando te revuelcas con él, pero esto se acabó Steven… - Sharon gritó apuntándole acusadora- Vas a terminar con esta estúpida aventura y ser el esposo que debes ser_

_-No… no lo haré- contestó Steve con el ceño fruncido_

_-¿Disculpa? ¡Es él o yo, Steve! Y si sabes lo que te conviene elegirás bien…_

_Steve le dio la espalda y salió de la casa sin decir una sola palabra al respecto, escuchando los gritos casi histéricos de su esposa como fondo subió al auto dirigiéndose a aquel hogar secreto que compartía con su amante, Tony los había metido en esto y ahora tenía cuentas que saldar con él._

_*** Fin flashback***_

-Eres un completo idiota- murmuró mientras sus ojos se permitían delinear las suaves y a la vez varoniles formas de su pareja.

Nunca podría entender cuál era el embrujo que el castaño le había lanzado y tampoco es como si quisiera descifrarlo, era demasiado feliz entre los brazos del genio, era libre…

_****Flashback****_

_Steve miraba a Tony sin creerlo, hace unos momentos le había dicho que planeaba verse con una mujer y sintió su sangre hervir al imaginarse a aquella desconocida gozando de los besos y caricias del castaño, sabía que no tenía derecho a celarle pero no podía evitarlo y entonces el genio furioso le reclamaba haberle rechazado, el casarse con Sharon y contenía el llanto confesando que le quería…_

_El rubio no se pudo contener, en un instante su cuerpo había cobrado vida propia y se encontraba besando a Tony como si lo necesitará para poder vivir. Sus manos viajaron a aquellas caderas y le estrecharon contra su cuerpo buscando llenarse de su presencia, con calma acaricio cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco y supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás, en ese momento ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, no había prejuicios ni dudas, solo necesitaba al otro a su lado. Lo tomó de los muslos con fuerza haciéndole dar un brinquito para que se abrazara a su cintura y sin despegarse de aquellos labios hinchados y jugosos se dirigió a su habitación._

_-Steve…_

_-Me encantas- murmuró el rubio dejándole en la cama y comenzando a arrancarle la ropa casi con desesperación._

_Las manos del más bajo también peleaban por colarse debajo de la ropa del capitán, deseoso de tocar aquella piel caliente, el aire se viciaba y el ambiente sexual les envolvía invitándoles a dejarse ir, estando ya por fin ambos desnudos se miraron…_

_-Te amo Steve- murmuró el genio contra sus labios_

_-Y yo a ti, como no tienes idea- le contestó acariciando sus cabellos con la nariz y llenándose de aquel delicioso perfume acanelado- Tony… yo…_

_-Hazlo, por favor- pidió el menor abrazándole de nueva cuenta con las piernas._

_Steve alineó su erección con la apretada entrada del genio y comenzó a penetrarle despacio, un ronco gruñido se instaló en su pecho al sentir aquel delicioso calor rodeando su falo y tuvo que obligarse a ir lento, Tony arqueaba la espalda por las sensaciones y de sus preciosos ojos escapaban un par de silenciosas lágrimas que el rubio limpió con sus labios mientras le mimaba y le dedicaba palabras dulces antes de comenzar a moverse lento y profundo embriagándose en el mar de emociones que su moreno le obsequiaba… Steve estaba perdido._

_\-------_

_Tony suspiró feliz entre sus brazos, aquella noche dormían por primera vez en el departamento que el magnate había comprado para ellos, era un lugar pequeño, discreto pero sobretodo tenía aquella aura y calidez de hogar que el rubio siempre había deseado y que nunca había encontrado._

_-¿Winghead?_

_-¿Qué sucede amor?_

_-Nada, sólo… estoy feliz, demasiado- confesó acurrucándose_

_-Y yo, tú me haces feliz Tiny…- el mayor besó los castaños cabellos dejándose envolver por la dulce atmósfera en la habitación._

_Por algún extraño motivo que el rubio no podía entender llegó a su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche que el moreno intentó convencerle de ir a un karaoke para enseñarle más de la música del nuevo siglo, él se había negado y profundamente sonrojado le había confesado que para él, cantar era un acto sumamente íntimo y por ende solo lo haría con alguien sumamente especial: el amor de su vida. Soltó una suave risita ante la oportuna memoria y se abrazó con más fuerza a la espalda de su castaño, sus labios viajaron al oído del menor para comenzar a cantar con voz suave_

**_"Love me tender, love me sweet_ **

**_Never let me go_ **

**_You have made my life complete_ **

**_And I love you so_ **

****

**_Love me tender, love me true_ **

**_All my dreams fulfill_ **

**_For my darlin', I love you_ **

**_And I always will_ **

****

**_Love me tender, love me long_ **

**_Take me to your heart_ **

**_For it's there that I belong_ **

**_And we'll never part…"_ **

****

_Tony suspiró satisfecho y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro acurrucándose contra su férreo pecho_

_\------_

_El quinjet estaba por arribar a la torre, Steve revisaba la pantalla de la tablet revisando la bitácora y enlistando las docenas de reportes que S.H.I.E.L.D. le pediría, sintió los brazos de Sharon colarse por su cintura abrazándole desde la espalda…_

_-¿Listo para ir a casa?- cuestionó la rubia con una suave sonrisa_

_-Claro, solo debo terminar con todo esto_

_-Puede esperar…_

_-No querida- le interrumpió- Fury quiere una reunión urgente y yo tengo que ponerme al corriente con Tony y el equipo, sabes cómo es él, exigirá una revisión médica completa. ¿Por qué no vas tú a casa, tomas un baño y te relajas? Te alcanzaré en cuanto tenga oportunidad_

_-Está bien, promete que no tardaras_

_-Haré mi mejor intento- susurró el capitán con una sonrisa ladeada_

_Al arribar al hangar de inmediato les recibió gran cantidad de agentes, médicos e ingenieros, el mayor y su esposa se despidieron con una suave sonrisa y continuaron con aquella rutina que ya les era tan conocida, una vez pudo Steve se excusó diciendo que iría a ducharse y comenzó con los reportes en la tablet, todos le dejaron sabiendo que no le verían hasta terminar con el papeleo pero nunca imaginaron que el rubio estaba más ocupado planeando otras cosas_

_-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Dónde está Tony?_

_-El señor Stark se encuentra en su habitación- contestó la I.A._

_-Bien, iré allá. En cuanto entre cierra e insonoriza el cuarto- ordenó el ojiazul_

_-Por supuesto Capitán…_

_Steve caminó con prisa al piso del genio, detallando en su mente todo lo que le haría, pues durante aquella misión con Sharon había tenido oportunidad de ver el noticiero en una cafetería y aquellas imágenes no le habían gustado nada. Sin dudar ingresó a la habitación del moreno, dejándose guiar por la luces encendidas se dirigió al amplio clóset donde el más bajo admiraba conjuntos con una toalla a la cintura y el cabello aún húmedo_

_-Hola precioso- susurró el rubio abrazándole por la espalda y escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello._

_-¡Beloved! Llegaste antes amor, me estaba poniendo guapo para ti- musitó el menor dejándose mimar_

_-Tú siempre estás despampanante cariño- murmuró contra la sensible piel detrás de su lóbulo_

_-¿Cómo estuvo la misión?_

_-Bien, obtuvimos la información y capturamos a los líderes de la organización._

_-Ese es mi Cap- dijo el castaño contento y con orgullo en la voz_

_-¿Y tu gala?- cuestionó Steve_

_-Un éxito rotundo- declaró tirándose en sus brazos para abrazarle por el cuello_

_-Lo lamento tanto rollito, te prometí que estaría…_

_-Tranquilo beloved- le interrumpió- sé que no fue tu culpa, las cosas se complicaron y la misión se alargó. Ya te dije todo salió bien, y encontré a gente con la que entretenerme…_

_El rubio no contestó, su cuerpo se tensó recordando al hombre con el que su pequeño se había entretenido casi toda la velada. En completo silencio le abrazó contra su cuerpo, su nariz recorrió con suavidad sus rasgos llenándose de su presencia y marcando territorio, sus manos viajaron a la cintura donde desataron la toalla dejándola caer a sus pies para dedicarse a recorrer y estrujar aquellos glúteos y muslos que tan bien sabían hipnotizarle._

_-Carajo Steve, sabes cómo me pone verte así- siseó el moreno separándose para comenzar a desabrochar el uniforme de combate._

_Tony se puso de rodillas y sus manos se colaron dentro del pantalón del rubio, relamió sus labios una vez que liberó la hinchada y rojiza erección y sin esperar indicaciones se dedicó a devorarla, su cabeza comenzó un marcado vaivén sobre aquel eje relajando la garganta para recibirle por completo haciendo que el mayor gimiera con fuerza_

_-Mierda… amor, ahhh eres tan bueno- murmuró Steve sin poder despegar los ojos de la lasciva mirada color chocolate de su genio._

_Sin decir nada le tomó del cabello haciendo que se separara y se agachó a su altura para cargarle al estilo nupcial y llevarle a la cama, se desnudó deprisa ante la hambrienta mirada de su pareja y se lanzó atacando cada pedazo de piel que tenía a su disposición antes de adentrarse en aquel cálido paraíso ubicado entre las piernas del más bajo. Steve y Tony eran una maraña de miembros que se aferraban al cuerpo del otro, el sudor perlaba sus pieles y el aire estaba viciado por el aroma del sexo_

_-Carajo... Steve, más... más rápido amor- gemía el moreno debajo del musculoso cuerpo_

_-Ah sí... Tony, me vengo- gruñía el mayor embistiéndole cual bestia_

_-¡Oh sí! Steve... ¡Steve!- la espalda del castaño se arqueó de placer mientras sentía el orgasmo golpearle con violencia_

_-¡Tony!- gimió el rubio con fuerza y apretó las mandíbulas al sentir su miembro ser ordeñado en las entrañas del menor_

_Se quedaron en silencio con la respiración entrecortada, simplemente llenándose de la presencia del otro, deseando alargar aquel momento hasta la eternidad_

_-Te extrañé tanto- susurró Steve contra la suave piel de su cuello mientras depositaba ligeros besos_

_-Y yo a ti beloved- contestó paseando los dedos por los enmarañados cabellos dorados de su amante_

_-Vi las noticias- murmuró el mayor como quien no quiere la cosa_

_-¿Algo interesante?- cuestionó fingiendo ignorar lo que el rubio pretendía decir_

_-¿Stephen Strange?- gruñó levemente contra su cuello antes de incorporarse para mirarle a los ojos_

_-Un viejo conocido que encontré en la gala de beneficencia mientras tú y tu esposa estaban en misión ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estás celoso beloved?- contestó como si nada_

_-Sí y mucho. No me gustó como te miraba- siseó_

_-Bueno, la verdad no sé cómo me miraba porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti…_

_***Fin del flashback***_

Steve suspiró pues siempre había sabido que algo así sucedería, hubiera sido un idiota al no notar los pequeños retos que su Tony lanzaba a la rubia, la ropa, la loción… esto estaba destinado a suceder de una manera u otra y a decir verdad no es como si tuviera que considerar nada, tenía bien claras sus prioridades. El capitán tomó el celular y marcó, colocó el aparato en su oreja escuchando el tono mientras pensaba que no podía seguir jugando a la casita perfecta, no podía seguir haciéndole esto a alguien que le amaba tan sincera y profundamente… Tony no se lo merecía.

-¿Dónde carajos estás Steven? Te he estado buscando toda la noche- se escuchó la voz de Sharon del otro lado de la línea en cuanto contestó

-Lo amo… Quiero el divorcio Sharon- murmuró el rubio sin dejar de ver a su genio en la cama para después colgar sin esperar respuesta.

Con calma se levantó del sofá y tomó su lugar detrás del moreno abrazándose a su espalda, besó sus cabellos y aspiró su aroma tan adictivo.

-¿Todo bien?- murmuró Tony con voz adormilada

-Tu deberías estar dormido- le acusó apretándole contra su pecho

-Yo también te amo Steve, más que a nada- declaró girándose para besarle castamente- Solo io, solo te… il resto non conta

Steve sonrió ampliamente, besó la frente de su amado y se permitió recitar aquellas líricas que tan bien describían lo que tanto deseaba a lado de su Tony:

**_Love me tender, love me true_ **

**_All my dreams fulfill_ **

**_For my darlin', I love you_ **

**_And I always will_ **

**_Love me tender, love me…_ ** _"_

FIN


End file.
